


Pocky Day

by eL27



Series: November's [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Bottom Ichinose Tokiya, Boys Kissing, Drabble, M/M, Pocky Game, Public Scene, Shounen-ai, Uta no Prince-sama References, pocky day
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eL27/pseuds/eL27
Summary: a drabble for Pocky Day.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Jinguuji Ren
Series: November's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146512
Kudos: 1





	Pocky Day

Kelas 3-5 di SMA Saotome pagi itu cukup ramai. Pagi ini seharusnya Ruka-sensei—guru matematika mereka—yang mengajar. Namun karena tiba-tiba ada acara mendadak, Rukasensei tidak sempat memberikan tugas kepada muridmuridnya. Jadilah kelas 3-5 pagi itu cukup ramai tidak terkendali.

Di antara ramainya murid 3-5, terdapat Ichinose Tokiya di sana. Pemuda itu terlihat sebal melihat tingkah ribut teman-teman sekelasnya, namun tidak bisa apa-apa selain  
diam dan terus mencoba fokus dengan buku latihan soal matematika di depannya.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika banyak di antara teman satu kelasnya mempunyai kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Dalam tanda kutip, sebagian besar teman satu kelasnya itu murid yang pintar. Namun kepintaran mereka tidak diimbangi dengan perilaku yang baik, banyak di antara teman satu kelasnya justru adalah anak nakal atau tukang melanggar  
aturan.

Intinya, kelas Tokiya adalah paket lengkap anak-anak pintar juga nakal. Kepintaran penghuni kelas 3-5 membuat mereka sombong dan terkadang tidak hormat kepada guru yang tidak mereka suka.

Dan entahlah Tokiya harus merasa senang atau sedih menjadi bagian dari kelas 3-5 ini. Tokiya menginginkan kedamaian dalam mengerjakan latihan soal-soal, namun ia terlalu malas untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Jadilah Tokiya sepertinya harus bersabar berada di dalam kelas yang jauh dari kata kondusif itu.

“ _Nee_ , nee, teman-teman!” seru seorang siswi. Tokiya mendongak, menatap siswi itu yang kini berdiri di depan meja guru. Tokiya tahu nama siswi itu, Shibuya Tomochika, gadis enerjik yang juga pernah menjabat menjadi ketua klub drama sekolah dan sekretaris OSIS sekolah mereka. “Kalian ingat, bukan, hari ini adalah _Pocky Day_!” serunya lagi.

Sorakan setuju terdengar dari teman-teman yang lainnya.

“ _Pocky Day_! Apa artinya kita akan bermain permainan itu?” tanya seorang siswa. Tokiya kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada siswa itu, Hasekura Akira si mantan ketua tim basket sekolah. Sorakan semangat kembali terdengar dari teman-teman yang lain. Tokiya merutuk dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ia memiliki perasaan yang tidak baik mengenai hal ini.

“Taraaaaa~!!! Aku sudah membawa banyak kotak Pocky!” seru siswa lain. Kurusu Syo, pemuda yang lebih pendek dari Tokiya itu memperlihatkan kantung plastik putih di tangannya. Bisa dilihat dengan jelas jika kantung plastik itu berisi banyak sekali kotak _snack_ bermerk Pocky.

“Syo- _kun_ pintar sekali sudah menyiapkan banyak Pocky!” seru Tomochika bertepuk tangan.

Syo yang mendapat pujian dari Tomochika tertawa malu-malu. Tokiya mengernyit, jelas sekali terlihat jika pemuda itu memiliki rasa yang berbeda kepada Tomochika.

“Jadi? Akan kita apakan Pocky-Pocky ini?” tanya Jinguji Ren. Tokiya kembali mengernyit, ia lupa jika ia berada di kelas yang sama dengan pemuda yang terkenal dengan julukan _playboy-nya_ itu.

“Apa lagi? Tentu saja memainkannya!” seru Akira menjawab yang langsung mendapat sorakan setuju dari teman-teman yang lain.

“Semuanya wajib ikut!” seru Tomochika.

Tokiya merutuk lagi. Lihat! Tokiya sudah menduganya. Tokiya langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berusaha kabur.

“Weits!! Ichinose, mau pergi ke mana!” Tokiya menoleh sebal ketika melihat salah satu temannya yang menahan bahu Tokiya.

“Aku tidak mau ikut permainan seperti itu!” tukas Tokiya.

“Ahh, Ichinose, jangan begitu! Kita semua berpartisipasi hari ini. Mumpung Ruka-sensei tidak hadir dan tidak memberikan tugas!” Timpal salah satu teman yang lain.

“Yep, _chill,_ Ichinose! Kadang-kadang kita juga butuh bersenang-senang!” seru yang lain.

“Yep! Kadang-kadang kita harus bersantai sejenak. Apa kau tidak bosan belajar terus-menerus?” tanya siswi lain.

“Icchi, ikut saja bermain. Sekali bermain tidak ada salahnya,” ucap Ren. Tokiya menatap sinis Ren yang tersenyum miring menatapnya.

“Nah, nah, ayo duduk saja Ichinose!” tukas seorang teman yang sebelumnya menahan bahu Tokiya tadi.

Tokiya mendengus, jika sudah seperti ini ia tidak akan bisa kabur walaupun Tokiya sudah memberikan berbagai macam alasan. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Tokiya duduk kembali di bangkunya.

Satu kelas kembali ribut menentukan bagaimana ketentuan permainan yang sudah tidak asing bagi remajaremaja di negara mereka. Pada akhirnya pembagian pasangan ditentukan dengan undian acak menggunakan kertas yang digulung, di dalam kertas itu sudah tertulis huruf abjad yang sama. Barang siapa mendapatkan huruf abjad yang sama, itu artinya mereka adalah pasangan yang akan bermain _Pocky game_.

Tokiya dengan malas mengambil salah satu gulungan kertas kecil yang disodorkan kepadanya. Perlahan ia membuka gulungan kertas yang sudah diambilnya. Huruf ‘K’ besar tertulis di sana. Tokiya menahan napas, berdoa supaya ia mendapatkan partner bermain yang tidak aneh-aneh atau semacamnya. Di kelas Tokiya terdapat 32 siswa, sehingga abjad yang digunakan dimulai dari huruf A sampai P saja.

Ronde pertama permainan di mulai dari pasangan yang mendapatkan huruf abjad ‘A’. Tiap pasangan akan bermain menggunakan satu batang Pocky, juga bebas memilih rasanya mana yang mereka suka untuk bermain. Siapapun pasangannya tidak boleh menolak atau berganti pasangan.

Kedua ujung batang Pocky sudah digigit, setelah wasit—entah siapa yang menyetujui jika Akira menjadi wasitnya—memberi aba-aba untuk memulai permainan, pasangan yang bermain boleh mulai menggigit bagian Pocky mereka. Jika salah satu di antara mereka menyerah dengan mematahkan batang Pocky pertama kali, itu artinya dia kalah.

Permainan berlangsung ramai, bagi yang menang akan berlanjut ke ronde kedua nantinya. Sedari tadi Tokiya hanya memperhatikan teman-temannya yang seru bermain _Pocky game_ itu. Sampai akhirnya tibalah giliran Tokiya dan pasangannya.

Tokiya tidak pernah mengira jika pasangannya dalam bermain _game_ ini adalah Ren. Ren tampak tersenyum lebar ketika tahu jika Tokiya yang akan menjadi _partner_ bermainnya. Dengan enggan Tokiya menyetujui permainan itu, Ren meminta Tokiya untuk memilih rasa Pocky yang Tokiya suka.

Tokiya tidak begitu suka dengan Pocky, namun kotak bertuliskan rasa Sakura menyita perhatian Tokiya. Ren juga setuju-setuju saja dengan pilihan Tokiya. Masing-masing ujung sudah digigit Tokiya dan Ren. Tokiya merinding sendiri. Wangi parfum milik Ren langsung menyapa indra penciumannya. Tokiya tidak pernah begitu dekat dengan Ren, ia tidak menyangka jika pemuda yang terkenal _playboy_ itu mempunyai bau yang wangi segar seperti ini.

Akira si wasit memberikan aba-aba. Begitu aba-aba diberikan, Ren langsung menggigit bagian ujung miliknya. Tokiya sedikit terkejut, wajah Ren semakin maju mendekati wajahnya. Setelah beberapa gigitan, Tokiya tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Wajah Ren yang semakin dekat entah kenapa membuatnya semakin gugup. Maka, dengan sengaja Tokiya mematahkan Pocky bagian miliknya sebelum wajah Ren semakin dekat dengan wajahnya.

Tokiya kira dengan ia mematahkan batang Pocky itu, Ren akan berhenti. Kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Tokiya kemudian dikejutkan dengan Ren yang tiba-tiba meraih dagunya dan langsung mencium tepat di bibirnya.

Tokiya terkejut.

Teman-teman satu kelasnya apalagi!

Ren melumat bibir Tokiya lembut selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menjauhkan wajah mereka berdua. Sorakan heboh terdengar tidak lama kemudian.

Tokiya mendadak tuli, ia tidak mendengarkan sorakan dan cuitan heboh dari teman-temannya. Fokus Tokiya hanya satu, Ren yang tersenyum kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya ketika menatap wajah memerah semerah kepiting rebus Tokiya.

Tokiya malu luar biasa. Ren baru saja mencium bibirnya di depan teman-teman satu kelasnya.

**[END]**


End file.
